The Heiress
by LunnaValley23
Summary: Alduin, the World Eater was defeated by the Dragonborn, saving humanity. But it is not yet over, for the worst still lies ahead as a new figure approaches. She may not be a beast as her father once was, but dragon blood courses through her veins. And she has sworn to avenge her father's defeat. Getting the Dragonborn is just the beginning. Alduin's daughter/M!Dragonborn
1. Chapter 1- The Fall

**Hey guys!**

 **Well this is my first fic ever and I'm really nervous about it. Please tell me what do you guys think about it. =)**

 **The cover art is mine. Is what the female mc looks like.**

 **A huge thanks to Peppermint Clouds for being my Beta!**

 _ **Chapter 01: The Fall**_

A thin coat of moisture clung to her skin as she tossed and turned in the bed. Feeling that something was pulling at her nightclothes, she held into the sheets for her dear life, her eyelids flickering as she dreamt.

It was no use.

She opened her eyes, wishing to see the star-dotted heavens. _Sovngarde._ In the distance she can see the black wings unfold and follows until she can no more, some supernatural force holding her in place.

 _It's a vision,_ she realizes. High above her in the sky, the Black Dragon roars as it looks past her at the World below.

She follows its gaze as she hears a Shout, and is shocked to find herself looking into a cloud of mist, which fades to reveal several figures, all crouched and ready for battle. Her eyes narrow as the recognition dawns on her. It is Gormlaith, Felildir and Hakon, the three fouls that once attempted to defeat the Great Dragon. She scoffed at the idea; all they could ever do was delay its conquer.

 _Not anymore. Finally, the day has come for Alduin the World Eater to fulfil his mission._ Smirking at the thought, she fails to notice the last figure.

 _"Dovahkiin do not realize it is fruitless? I cannot be defeated,"_ Alduin speaks. _Dovahkiin?_

"It's certainly worth a try though!" the figure responds. He was a tall man with light brown hair that stood his ground. Fool.

 _He was brave to taunt the World Eater like this._

The man charges at the dragon and Shouts, _"JOOR ZAH FRUL."_

Her eyes widen slightly. She can sense the great power in his words, for she has heard them before. _Dragonrend._ She gritted her teeth as the Shout bursts forth, and the dragon crashes to the ground, unable to retreat to the skies as long as the blue aura encases its body.

The next moments passed as a blur to her as she saw said Dovahkiin swing his sword at the black dragon, who fought back as much as he could. The sword was a beautiful thing to behold, a gold blade that shone a soft light upon the ground.

The Dovahkiin charged forward at the dragon, who snapped its jaws, barely missing his arm. The man ducked and at the side of the dragon's neck. Alduin roared in pain and brought his wings down, smacking the Dragonborn and sending him flying back hard.

Gormlaith wielded her ancient sword and dashed for the dragon's back while Hakon went for it's right side with his longsword. Felildir stayed back to provide cover for them.

Gormlaith slashed Alduin's back as Hakon drove his longsword into the ebony scales of the dragon's chest. Alduin, enraged, hit Gormlaith with his tail, sending her away as his wings smashed into Hakon's abdomen. The young woman on the hill winced at the sight, imagining the terrible pain.

With the two out of the way, Alduin charges at the old man, trapping him in his powerful maw. He was about to devour the man's soul when an arrow flies through the air and makes its way into the bleeding gash on his neck, pulling a pained cry from the dragon's maw and forcing him to release his victim.

The Dragonborn is on his feet in seconds with an arrow drawn. Alduin makes his way to him and Shouts, _"YOL."_ A blast of fire shoots in the man's direction, but he dodges, dropping his bow and taking up his sword as he runs towards the quickly approaching dragon.

The blue light begins to fade and the Dragonborn realizes that he doesn't have much time before the dragon takes back to the skies again. He charges at the dragon's neck and dodges a bite before the dragon's wings hit him. He ducks and swings his sword at the hard cartilage of the wing.

A sickening _crack_ is heard and the dragon let loose a pained cry. The wing is most definitely broken, trapping him on the ground. He rests his head, panting heavily as the Dragonborn steps closer.

The young woman gasped in shock as she watched, but she could not bring herself to move.

"A downed dragon is a dead dragon," The Dragonborn says, raising his sword.

 _"It is not over yet,"_ Alduin growled without lifting his head.

"At matter of fact Alduin, it is. Accept your defeat."

A maniacal draconic laugh comes from the doomed dragon. _"You're a foolish Dovahkiin if that is what you believe. I may be defeated but I will rise again, for I am immortal and will not rest until I fulfil my duty as World Eater. Until then, my blood will finish what I've started. The Dovah will rule once more. Dov will not be erased by jul once more. The True War will be upon Keizaal, Skyrim. Which side will you choose?"_

Alduin closed his eyes and waited, a small smile upon his maw as the blade came down on his neck. His body trembled for a few sparse seconds before erupting into flames that slowly consumed his black scales and bones until nothing was left.

The Dragonborn fell to his knees and leaned against his sword pommel,a victorious scream ripping its way past his lips.

And so all souls in Sovngarde hailed the Dragonborn, the Hero.

The young woman was frozen on the top of the hill, refusing to let his words sink in. Her legs trembled and she collapsed onto her hands and knees, staring at the ground as tears slipped down her cheeks. She let them fall and screamed at the top of her lungs as the World around her began to fade. She didn't care, she knew they could not hear her.

The man down on the hill looked up to the place where she once stood as the last fragments of the vision were whisked away from her.

She woke up in her bed, her hands clenched into fists as her nails dug deep in her skin and formed small cuts, which had started to bleed.

She heard the fuss outside and squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to lose what little comfort the warm sheets brought her. _The dragons knew._ She wondered how many of them would stay loyal, for their leader was defeated.

 _The Black Wings._

 _Akatosh's first son._

 _The World Eater, Alduin._

 _Her Bormah, her father._

A voice rings at her head. " _Dii Brii, my Beauty. Our Drog, your Bormah was defeated by the Dovahkiin's tuz."_ [Dragonborn's blade.]

She growled and got up, going to the balcony door and opening it at full force. A giant white dragon was waiting for her outside. " _Geh, zu'u mindok_ _Winsilviir."_ [Yes, I know Winsilviir.]

Winsilviir-the white dragon-looked to the skies, to the other dragons, some of them flying away. " _Dovah yah suleyk, nu Dovahkiin lost_ _nii."_ [Dragons seek power, now the Dragonborn has it.]

This leaves a bitter taste in her tongue. "Traitors! I'll not tolerate betrayal! If they choose the Dragonborn so they'll get what is coming for them! I'll make this land acknowledge what a true war feels like."

The dragon stared at the young woman, with her long ebony hair loose in the wind and her red eyes burning with an eternal fire, just like her father's. She may not be a dragon outside, but she is for sure a true Dovah within. " _Dreh dii Brii says that she'll finish what Alduin started?"_

She gave him a wicked smile. " _Geh, dii fahdon aav zu'u wah al jul_?" [Yes, my friend will join me to destroy the mankind?]

" _Geh, zu'u bah mah kotin beyn, dii Kulass Aelise."_ [Yes, my wrath will fall upon the scorn, my Princess Aelise.]

" _Lot."_ [Great.]

She turned and went back to her room. She'll start soon enough. But first she has some introduces to do.


	2. Chapter 2- The Welcome of a Hero

**_**Back with another chapter! I know you guys probably want more of Aelise but wait please, she`ll come soon enough. Now is time to meet our Dragonborn! =)**_**

 ** _ **Please note that this fanfic is rated M for reasons, may deal with some dark themes, violence, sexual scenes and manipulation.**_**

 ** _ **Thanks again Peppermint Clouds, she's my beta and my good friend!**_**

 ** _ **And a huge thanks to Nubeout for encouraging me to write this story and help me sort things out!**_**

 ** _ **Disclaimer- I do not own Elder Scrolls series.**_**

 _ **Chapter 02: The Welcome of a Hero**_

Adrien glanced around from his bar seat at _The Bannered Mare_ , his favorite tavern in all Skyrim. Hulda, the owner, greets him.

"Hail Dragonborn, what can I do for our savior?" she teases. Hulda was the first person who he had spoken to during his first visit to Whiterun, when he came to alert the Jarl of the dragon's return. It seems ages ago now.

Adrien laughed at his old friend's remark. "Oh you know Hulda, the usual." She passes a bottle of honeymead to him, which he lifts to his lips, his eyes still on his friend as he waited for her to speak. Hulda was a nice woman, but the age was beginning to show in the gentle lines and curves of her face. Those simple things reminded him of their limited time. "Ysolda told me that you may sell the Inn to her?" he asks after the sweet, warm honeymead has slipped down his throat.

"Oh! That. Aye, if she's got the coin it is. And, I couldn't help but notice, the young lady seems quite enchanted by your charm, Dragonborn," Hulda chuckles. She winks at him slyly and leans against the bar. "Did she gets what she was seeking for?"

He raises an eyebrow at her, confused. "And that would be…?" He took another swig of his drink.

"Oh, by the love of Nine! Of course it is you warming her bed!"

Adrien choked on his drink, much to Hulda's amusement.

"Don't even try to pretend you're surprised, young man! I know that _you_ know what she wants. You must be, what, 26? I was young once and I know how the young head works. I just don't understand what is taking you so long?" Hulda pulled a rag from under the counter and began scrubbing at it, her eyes never leaving his face. A strand of russet hair fell from her bun and clung to her cheek as she worked.

"She's...not the one," Adrien said softly. He set the bottle down and began to trace patterns in its side.

She raises an eyebrow at this but doesn't speak. Adrien sighs and continues, "I'm not the kind of man who goes around sleeping with anyone and everyone. Besides, I don't have the time or energy for that, traveling around like I do."

"Bullshit!" she screams, throwing the rag at his face. He dodges and catches it before setting it on the counter in front of her. "You're too honorable Adrien! Helping those in need, sparing coins for the homeless, being the Harbinger of the companions, making truces between the Stormcloaks and Imperials without choosing a side, fighting dragons, saving people, capturing and releasing a dragon and, by Talos, Adrien! Now you just saved all of humanity by defeating the World Eater! And yet you just refuse some good lay with a beautiful woman?" Hulda shook her head, seemingly lost in her wild thoughts. "Adrien...don't tell me...are you interested in men!?"

"Of course not! You know me better!" he squeaks.

"Aye, just wanted to make sure," she sighs as she takes his empty bottle and slides a full one towards him. "And, oh, Mikael is trying to flirt with one of your friends again."

Adrien looks back and sees what Hulda was referring to. Mikael, that bard, was trying to win Lydia over with honey words that only a bard could make. It was clearly not working as well as Mikael had hoped it would, Adrien observed as Lydia rolled her eyes in annoyance and turned her back to Mikael. When Mikael reached for Lydia's hand, she threatened to break it. He gulped loud and gave up, for a bard's hand is his instrument of work.

Lydia stood and walked to the back of the Inn where Brelyna was. Lydia was the warrior of the party, and Brelyna is the conjurer and healer. Adrien could see that Aela, Ria and Carlotta were there as well. There might as well have been a sign that screamed _Girls Only_.

He had just turned back to his drink when there was a low purr at his side. He turned to see J'zargo attempting to seduce a group of ladies.

"J'zargo knows that ladies are afraid to talk to him 'cause J'zargo is far too charming. But, ladies, this Khajiit understands there's no need to talk, we could go straight to the bedroom. J'zargo is sure that his friend the Dragonborn here won't mind him not around for a couple hours..." At the mention of the Dragonborn the ladies raised their heads in interest and followed J'zargo to one of the rooms upstairs, whispering amongst themselves. As the Khajiit passed him he winked, a smirk toying with his lips.

 _J'zargo's ego couldn't grow bigger. Well, someone has to enjoy the Dragonborn title's benefits,_ Adrien thought, shaking his head with a smile on his lips.

J'zargo is the Battlemage of the party, Adrien met both he and Brelyna back in the College of Winterhold. Adrien was just fourteen then, and he had only entered at the College to learn the Schools of Illusion and Alteration. He was a Huntsman and not a mage after all.

He feels a tap on his shoulder as an Argonian takes a sit besides him at the counter. "Hulda, get me an Ale, please." As she passes the Ale to the Argonian, he turns to speak to Adrien. "So, how's the life as a savior going?"

Adrien smiles. "You know how it is, Ushar'z, you've had a front row seat for all of it." He nudges the Argonian's shoulder playfully with his own.

"Not all the time. I wish I could have seen the final battle! C'mon, you've been at Shor's Hall at Sovngarde!" He takes a long gulp on his ale as Adrien takes in his honeymead. Neither speaks for a few seconds.

"So," Ushar'z breaks the silence, "What are you going to be now? Become a war hero? You could end this war you know, if you choose a side. You don't have to go to conferences with the war leaders all the time, asking for a truce after a dragon attacks a base. So which one it is?"

"Neither of them," Adrien answer without hesitating. "Imperials are right in trying the unification of Tamriel. It would be better for business. Merchant trades would be quite easier and the prices wouldn't be so high. More shops would be open, meaning more opportunities for employment, more money for the city, more guards and less hungry families. The farmers would be able to sell their products to all countries and it would put Skyrim on the map. But Imperials are wrapped right around Thalmor's fingers." He shook his head and sighed before continuing.

" And you know better than anyone, even with me being a patience and forgivable guy and all, how much I despise those Elves. My parents were killed in the Great War against them and now they're after my neck too."

Ushar'z hummed in agreement, but didn't speak.

"And the Stormcloacks, well, they're fighting for a noble cause. They're defending their home. Nords are known as a strong, honorable and stubborn people. And as a Nord myself I put honor and beliefs higher than anything else. We believe that Talos is one of the Nine Divines and we will not tolerate that those elves banishing him from worship. How many times have I found Talos's altar in the mountains littered with the bodies of both Nords and High Elves? We are not told what to do and what to believe. The Stormcloak's problem rests on their Leader, Ulfric Stormcloak. You've been to his city, Windhelm. Ulfric doesn't care about anyone besides himself and the Nords. The Argonians, your people, live at the docks and work day and night nonstop for nearly nothing. The Dark Elves live in the poorest of districts, the Gray District, in the town, away from the Nords and yet there's this Nord who goes there every night after getting drunk enough to shout insults at the Elves. It's blasphemous. And, if his own hold is like this, how would things in Skyrim be if he came to be the High King? No. I can't let this happen. So I'll leave it to Fate."

The silence was upon them again. Ushar'z knew how right Adrien was. But whatever he chose would bring consequences. A prospering country under the rule of Thalmor, who are capable to kill anyone who opposed them, or a country only for the Nords where others races will be discriminated or, worse, forbidden to step on it?

"What about the dragons?" Ushar'z asked.

"What about them?"

"Can you not use this _Way of the Voice_ to command or own them and rule Skyrim yourself? No one would win against an army of dragons!"

Adrien laughs loudly, drawing some attention. "Are you serious? Dragons cannot be _commanded or owned,_ they're not _pets._ "

"But you control that red dragon! Can't you do it with the others?"

"First, I do not _control_ Odahviing, he _helps_ me when I call for him. Second, I need to earn the dragon's respect for him to auxiliate me in my time of need. Dragons are obsessed with power, they will not acknowledge or follow someone weaker than the strongest dragon -in that case, Alduin. That's why some of the dragons do not attack me anymore, not because I control them, but because they respect me."

"And what about those who attack you?"

"Those may still be on Alduin's side. They believe that he'll be back someday to lead them into a war against mankind, where the dragons will exterminate us, just like we did with them in the past."

"Better watch out then."

Adrien nods.

The Inn's front door flew open and someone yelled over the noise, "Dragonborn! Is the Dragonborn here?"

All the eyes in the room searched for the said Dragonborn as the voices lowered to whispers.

Adrien sighs. _So much for a calm night out for a drink..._

The man came towards him, and Adrien realized that it was a messenger, an Imperial messenger at that.

"Yes?" he asked with a smile. Ushar'z rolled his eyes. _He's really a forgivable creature,_ he thought.

The man catches his breath before speaking. "A…a great white dragon a-attacked…one that we havenever seen before! The Solitude's watch t-tower and guard's quartel….The c-city is…vulnerable!" Adrien's eyes widen at this. "P-Please you must help us, Dragonborn! Ulfric plans to attack the city!"

 _This is low, even for Ulfric! Attack a city which is vulnerable after a dragon's raid. There's simply no honor in that!_ Adrien rose and Ushar'z followed suit. "Call the others. We're going to Solitude!"

"But we may be too late!" Ushar'z protested.

"I'll call for Odahviing for assistance. If is a dragon problem he may be of help. Meet me in Solitude, go there as quickly as you can. Bring Graywind, I may need my horse later." Adrien turns to the messenger and gives him thirty gold coins. The man's eyes widen and he opens his mouth to object. Adrien help up a hand. "Rent a room, Hulda is the best Innkeeper in all of Skyrim. She takes great pride in keeping her inn warm and clean. Use the rest to drink and eat. Good work coming to me for help. Things could have ended badly if you didn't make it."

Adrien turns to the door, making his way out the inn and into the palace. The guards nods at him, knowing well that he has the Jarl's permission to be there even when the Jarl himself was asleep in his chambers. He climbed the stairs and turns to a massive door, which open onto the great balcony that gave the Palace its name, _Dragonsreach._ The place where two dragons were once captured, one of which he was about to call. Adrien walked to the end of the large balcony and breaths in to Shout. " _ODAHVIING!"_

Soon enough, he sees the red wings making in the distance as Odahviing made his way to where Adrien stood. He landed swiftly at his side.

" _What it is Dovahkiin? Are you planning on capturing me again with those things?"_ Through the years, Adrien and Odahviing had formed a special kind of bond. They mocked each other and Odahviing stopped using too many Dragonish words so Adrien could understand what he was saying. Which Adrien thanked Akatosh for. Only the Nines knows how hard is to understand Paarthurnax sometimes.

Adrien laughs, ignoring his mocking tone. "A messenger came to me saying that a dragon attacked Solitude. The city is vulnerable and Ulfric plans to attack."

" _Do not tell me that you've called me for such a trivial jul's problem. You can handle a dragon, for you've defeated the strongest of all of us and so many more. As for your cities, Dovahkiin, I do not care."_ Odahviing was about to take back to the skies when the Dragonborn spoke again.

"I did not finish yet. This dragon is different. A great white dragon. I believe it to be a Frost Dragon. But the man claims to have never seen it before. Do you perhaps know what this is about?"

Odahviing was silent for a moment. " _I may know. Climb up, Dovahkiin and hold on tight. If this is what I think it is, then you have to make sure your shiny thing is sharp."_

They burst into the sky, Odahviing's crimson wings pounding harder and harder until they reached the clouds. Flying was one of Adrien's favorite things. He couldn't help but envy the freedom bestowed in a dragon by their wings.

Lost in his thoughts, the Dragonborn did not consider what might be waiting for him, or who.

 ** _Answering a guest review,_**

 ** _Cheesehead2000: Thank you! I hope I don't disappoint you. =)And you're right, both of them has dragon blood so what about their children? I already have a plan for this. You'll have to read to find out tho. XD_**


End file.
